A consumer of video content (often a subscriber to a content provider service) may have multiple devices that can present content, both inside the home and elsewhere (e.g. installed in an automobile). If a subscriber is watching a program at home but needs to leave the home to go on an errand by car, he will want to start watching the program on the car's device without missing any content.